Birthday wish comes true with hate and love
by shyshyinvaderzimXdib17
Summary: it is MK's 20th birthday and her birthday wish is to live with the leaf men her wish came true but finding out Nod cheating on her and that she has the power of decay and life and to free Mandrake and joining up with him it's on of a rollercoster


AN: Alright this is my first story sadly it's not invader zim that will be when I do better hope you like it.

Birthday wish Chapter one: Birthday wish comes true with a broken heart and new beginnings

Rating: M for language and sex.

Disclaimer: I do not own epic nor of the character's. I am not making money writing this story.

Its MK's 20th birthday Ozzy said MK's dad right as he said her name he hears dad dad…what are you doing walking in the kitchen? she sees her dad and a cake, happy birthday MK him smiling big thanks dad, Ozzy take a seat and blow out the candles and make a wish, looking at the cake she blows them all out, so what did u wish for MK? Her dad looking at her with interest well I wished that I could live with the leaf men and the rest of my friends that are well small. She looks at her dad to see his reaction, well honey you are 20 now and I will always know where you will be but, you got to see if the queen will do it. MK jumps up in joy I will I leave right now if I don't come back u know why and as fast as she came in the room she left the house. I'm almost there she said to herself as she gasp for air she was finally there. She walked right up to where the queen should be but before she could look in the queen was standing in front of her your majesty I have a favor to ask she said as she bowed. MK I told you that you don't have to bow; now what's the favor, looking at the queen, can u make me small and I live here for the rest of my life? The queen looks at her, are you sure about this there will be no turning back I paused a moment, yes I want this, ok the queen closed her eyes and the wind shook the trees and a bright light then she opened her eyes she was small. Thank you your majesty thank you the queen smiled and left I'm small my wish came true I have to tell the others I ran to the leaf men quarters and I saw Nod and Ronin, she yelled their names they turned their heads MK they both said "how r u small" I ask the queen as a favor and a birthday wish welcome back we missed you yah mostly Nod seeing you in that thing you call a camera was not enough for him I looked at him he was blushing yah so MK who do you want to settle down with said Ronin well I will tell you tomorrow, ok? Ok you should get some sleep Nod will show you to a room you can have ok thanks Ronin hay MK yah Ronin Nod has been acting wired lately like he's hiding something keep an eye out ok bye running to Nod what was that about Nod asks nothing ok he and I walking down this big halls this is your room MK ok thanks Nod I give him a kiss on the cheek he looks around what I said nothing see you tomorrow ok see you? he is acting wired usually he would do it back but he did not ahhh I'm going to sleep I lay on the bed and fall asleep. I wake up to people talking and I jump out of bed and go out to the halls but it was from outside I walk outside and everyone is there I see the queen and then turn my head I see Ronin I run to him what's going on I ask every 200 hundred years someone gets the power of decay and life one person the queen know not who but she is telling them if they find the person to tell her why will they be in trouble for having the power Ronin looks at me no just to be safe the last one who had it was Mandrake he went bad and the person with the power can bring him back so it's for safety I look at him ok um I was going to tell u to day who I wanted to settle down with he looked at me its Nod I'm going to ask him to day um where is he looks at me for a moment I think he is by were the flowers bloom thanks Ronin I run off I wonder what he will say when I ask he is my boyfriend after all there he is Nod I yell Nod he jumps and looks at me what are you doing here MK I wanted to ask you something Well he is busy right now I look at the far right there is a roes girl standing there what do you mean can't you see we are on a date w what Nod were dating and your cheating on me Nod looks at me it was hard of me you being a stomper and me so small but I love you MK I was going to break up with her when I saw you were small I look at him tears in my eyes you were going to be the one I settled down with that I loved but now it's over MK pleas I'm sorry NO it's done he went to grab my arm and I ran in the rose bush tears running down my face I could see nothing but I felt my heart breaking and other pain to then I ran in to someone it was Ronin out of the way he said did he even care I ran in to the forest I ran to the decayed part and hid when I look at where I was I was not afraid I was sad I felt a sharp pain on my lag I got cut by a thorn I touch it and it was healed I had the powers I look up and walk around the decayed waist land and I stopped and went in this cave like tree and it had a thrown there was writing on the walls I had to be bad but it did not feel so bad so I read it I'm the one with the decaying and life power I free Mandrake I look at the words again it said the same thing does this mean he will be free I look at the thrown an sat down I was so alone sad and my heart was broke and my friend and x boyfriend changed so much why am I so alone no one here loves me as I said that I fell asleep as it started to thunder and rain some were by the little city the tree were Mandrake was prisoned he ripped a hole in the tree freeing himself I'm alive but how whit in the thrown rom of mine the one with the power must of he smiled evilly he ran in the forest trying not to decay it to stay low for a bit back at the leaf men's place Ronin looks for Nod there you are where is MK she ran off and brock up with me why Ronin ask I was cheating on her and what Ronin yelled she wanted to spend her life with you when you brake a women's heart even ones so sweet and kind it brakes and decays Nod looks at him in horror back were Mandrake he made it back to the decayed waist land he walks in to the throne room quietly he sees MK sleeping in his char he smiles walking up to her so lovely he touches' her thigh were there was left over blood he licks it of MK monds a little in her sleep he kneels by her face and kisses her lips she stars to wake up I look at Mandrake not scars just startled sorry did I scar you he ask I look at him no you did not my eyes red and swollen why so sad he ask I'm alone and no one loves me after all I gave up I GAVE IT ALL UP FOR HIM slamming my fist into the char I stand up and punch a wall AND HE REPAYS ME BY CHETING ON ME AND NOT WHANTING TO SPEND OUR LIVES TOGETHER THAT BASTERED I punch the wall again I brakes in half I fall to my knees crying I'm cold shivering then I feel a warm hand an my shoulder my dear MK Mandrake says he picks me up and holds me my dear you are lovely and so lustful I would be gratefully if you let me be yours forever MKi look back at him you would have to prove it.


End file.
